My Little Pony Prince Eclipse Edition
by WiiCreep
Summary: Many years after the events of WiiCreep, young Prince Eclipse, son of Princess Luna, is going to attempt his final lesson with Princess Twilight Sparkle however due to the creatures that killed Eclipse's father, Eclipse accidentally is sent to the past. With no way back to his time Eclipse is now in search of the legendary Symbols of Unity, along with his friends, to get back home.
1. Chapter 1 - Oops

My Little Pony Eclipse Edition  
Part 1. Oops...

It began years ago, a death of a prince to be, an heir training to be a hero of the lands, creatures of the skies attacking, and finally a new resurrection in the bonds of friendship. This story is how a young colt became a hero using a power stronger then the elements of harmony. We begin our story in Ponyville where the teacher of our hero was waiting for her student or our hero to arrive. Of course our hero was a little late. When he finally arrived his teacher was reading a book. Our hero is a tall dark blue alicorn with a darker blue mane with yellow streaks in it. He also has purple eyes given to him by his father.

"Good morning Princess Twilight Sparkle. Sorry for being late to today's lesson," said the hero.

"No worries Prince Eclipse in fact I'm actually kind of glad you arrived late," replied Twilight.

"You are?"

"Shocking isn't it?"

"A little but I'm guessing it has something to do with today's lesson."

"Well that technically is true but first thing first. Why are you late?"

"Oh um this morning I kind of kept reading that book you loaned me and I lost track of time. Luckily my cousin reminded me what time it was."

"That also reminded me. How is Princess Estella?"

"She is doing just fine. I can't believe she completed her training with Queen Artemis already. Seeing her pass her final test motivates me to be a better student."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Anyway I need you to deliver these letters to my friends and to your friend Fantasma." Twilight Sparkle gave Eclipse six letters.

"Um sure what's in them?" Eclipse attempted to read one of the letters. Twilight smacked his hoof with a pencil. "Ow!"

"Those aren't for you to read. They are personal letters to my friends."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Well you should get going."

"Right."

Eclipse left Twilight's castle and started to walk along a path. Ponies everywhere who were in front of, beside, or behind Eclipse moved to show respect towards him. His modesty showed when he asked the ponies not to treat him like a prince but as any other pony. Of course they still gave him the respect a prince would normally want. Prince Eclipse knew he couldn't convince his subjects to treat him like he wanted to but it was always worth trying.

"I should head to Mrs. Rarity's home. She is the closest one and from there I can head to the Cake's bakery. I'll figure out where I should go after that," thought Eclipse.

Eclipse began walking towards Rarity's boutique. When he arrived Eclipse was expecting to see Rarity or her husband Tuxie Tux. Neither of them were there instead was a light blue unicorn with short, curly, light blue, and white mane waiting at the front counter. She was reading a magazine when she looked up.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique," said the unicorn.

"Cheesy Grace you should really tell your mom to change that motto of hers," replied Eclipse.

"I know but she loves that motto of hers."

Grace moved away from the counter, went to Eclipse, and hugged him.

"So what brings you by prince?" asked Grace

"Nothing super particular but Princess Twilight wanted me to give this to your mother. Is she here?" replied Eclipse.

"No she and father are out. I'm not sure exactly what they are doing but they should be here soon. Do you want to wait for them?"

"No I have to go deliver some more letters but if you can give your parents this letter that would be great."

"Sure no problem."

Eclipse gave Grace one letter.

"Thank you. Bye Grace!" said Eclipse as he walked out of Rarity's boutique. Once he stepped out of Rarity's boutique Eclipse began thinking where he should go next.

"I should probably head to the Cake's. Pinkie Pie should be there with Jolly Pop and the twins."

Yet again while Prince Eclipse walked towards the Cake's bakery and ponies in front of him, beside him, and behind him would move out of the way and bow to be respectful. Yet again Eclipse would be modest and ask them not to treat him so special. The other ponies still chose to show their respect towards him. Eclipse just sighed and continued to the Cake's Bakery.

When Eclipse arrived many fillies were gathered around watching a purple colt with a pink mane blowing bubbles. The bubbles would come out in different shapes and sizes wowing the fillies as they came out. Eclipse stood there and smiled as he watched the silly pony blow bubbles. Eventually Pinkie Pie came out of the kitchen with a big cake covered in white frosting topped with strawberries at the top of it. Behind Pinkie were two other ponies. Both had a pink mane and body with the mane being slightly darker. One of them was a colt that had a strange hair design and was holding a pitcher of lemonade. The other was a mare who had a mane similar to Pinkie but wasn't as puffy or curly; she was holding a bucket of vanilla ice cream.

"Who's ready for cake and ice cream!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

All of the fillies began cheering and the colt that was blowing the bubbles stopped. Eclipse walked up towards the colt.

"Hello Jolly Pop. Princess Twilight Sparkle wanted me to give this to you and Pinkie Pie," said Eclipse.

Jolly Pop nodded his head and held his hoof out. Eclipse gave him the letter but then Pinkie Pie popped in between Jolly Pop and Eclipse. Eclipse was a little spooked.

"Hi Eclipse! What you bring me and my husband!?" asked a very excited Pinkie Pie.

"You scared me Pinkie!" shouted a spooked Eclipse.

"Why are you scared Eclipsey! Are you nervous for something? Do you want some cake or ice cream?"

"No Pinkie I…" Eclipse was interrupted by the two pink ponies.

"HI ECLIPSEY!" shouted the two ponies. Eclipse fell to the floor with a surprised look.

"Hi Candy hi Laffy," Eclipse stood up and looked at the four of them, "It's good to see the whole family here."

"Would you like some ice cream or cake," said Laffy and Candy in synched, "Hey we said that together! Are you mimicking me? This is so cool!"

"Uh no thanks um well I have to go; I have a couple of more letters to deliver," replied Eclipse,

"Bye!"

"Bye!" said Pinkie, Candy, and Laffy. Jolly Pop waved his hoof as Eclipse left. Eclipse began thinking where he should go next.

"If I go to Apple Acres I'll then have to walk all the way across town to go get to Fluttershy's cottage and then I'll head to Rainbow Dash's house. Sounds like a plan," thought Eclipse. Eclipse started to gallop to Apple Acres.

At Apple Acres a colt with an orange body color, a red mane, and dark brown hooves was walking around with a cart full of apples. He would stop in front of an apple tree and buck it with his back hooves causing the apples from the tree to fall into his cart. Near the acres of trees was a barn and a small two story house. On the porch of the house was another colt who had an orange body color, a yellow mane and a small yellow goatee playing a guitar. A mare with an orange body color and a yellow mane walked out of the house and shouted to the colt in the acre of trees.

"Belmac you lookin' good out there do one more row and you can go ahead and come on in!" shouted the mare

Belmac just waved his hoof. The mare looked at the colt playing the guitar on the porch.

"Uh Jonadel what the hay do you think you are doing?" asked the mare.

"I'm working ma," replied Jonadel.

"Oh really how is playing the guitar a way of working?" asked the mare.

"As I play a note I breathe providing carbon dioxide for the trees making them healthier and…better."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. It's science ma."

"Well why don't you go out there and help your brother. If you work you breathe more making more carbon dioxide and making the trees even healthier."

"Really ma?"

"Yeah really now get to work." Jonadel stood up and began walking towards Belmac.

Prince Eclipse walked past the entrance to Apple Acres and went towards the mare. When he finally reached her she tipped her hat and walked closer to him.

"Well howdy Eclipse. Good to see you here. Twilight wants you to do some work out here?" said the mare.

"No sorry Mrs. Applejack. Princess Twilight wanted me to give this to you," Eclipse gave Applejack one of the letters, "So is Jonadel finally getting into the habit of working on his own?"

"No that colt doesn't want to work at any time. He just likes to play those instruments of his and tries to impress the mares around town. I swear I can never figure out where he gets that from."

"Maybe somepony from the Big family has that kind of personality."

"Closest one is Big Star and he is a…gosh darn it why didn't I see it before."

"You're welcome ."

"Thank ya Eclipse."

"Well I best be heading out. I have to head to 's cottage and then to Dash's house."

"Alright then I'll see you later Eclipse."

"Bye ." Eclipse began to walk away.

"Oh Eclipse I don't mean to bother ya but while you're heading to Fluttershy's cottage please stop by the school, and walk Sweetie and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders to Fluttershy's cottage. Sweetie told me that she has been having a bullying problem and I just want her to feel safe and…" Applejack was interrupted by Eclipse.

"Don't worry I understand," answered Eclipse.

"Thank you Eclipse."

Eclipse began walking out of Apple Acres. On his way to Ponyville Elementary ponies would still treat him like royalty and would step out of the way. Eclipse would say "thank you" but in reality Eclipse really disliked it when his subjects would treat him like that. Eventually Eclipse gave up and finally reached the Elementary School. Outside of the school was a small orange filly. Next to her was a light blue pegasus with a blue mane, a purple unicorn with a white mane, and a purple alicorn with a purple mane.

"So what should we try next y'all?" asked the orange mare.

"I say we go to the tracks. One of our cutie marks might be for running. Hint hint Lightning," said the purple colt with white hair.

"Charmy what makes you think my hidden talent is running?" asked Lightning.

"I don't know maybe since your mom, dad and older brother are all…" Charmy was interrupted by a blue unicorn with a gold and silver colored mane covered in sparkles; next to her was a full white mare with green eyes.

"Well well well if it isn't a couple of blank flanks! My cousin Diamond Tiara says that ponies that are blank flanked are complete failures," said the blue unicorn.

"I know right!" said the white mare.

"Hey don't be saying that Sapphire! That is rude!" said the purple alicorn,

"My mother says that ponies should not be rude to anypony no matter what they look like or have."

"Really how are you a princess if you don't even have your cutie mark," replied Sapphire.

"Mommy says that we all will get our cutie marks eventually our destinies will be revealed eventually."

"Vela please…" whispered Lightning

"Oh yeah then how will a pegasus who will never be able to fly earn his cutie mark? I call it a useless pony."

"And I call it what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Eclipse came walking towards the fillies and stood in front of Charmy, Vela, Lightning, and Sweetie. Sapphire and her friend began to shake, "Now I don't appreciate it when I see two fillies who have cutie marks act like bullies to ponies who are trying to earn their cutie mark. And another thing a pony that has problems that they were born with doesn't make them weaker that makes them stronger. I don't want to ever see you talking to any filly like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes your majesty…," whispered Sapphire and her friend.

"Now say you're sorry."

"We're sorry."

"Now you two are excused."

Sapphire and her friend ran away from the five ponies. Eclipse turned around and walked up towards Lightning.

"Hey Lightning you okay? Do you want me to take you home?" asked Eclipse.

"…No I'm fine I... I just want to spend some time with my friends. Mom said she'll pick me up from Aunt Fluttershy's house," answered Lightning.  
Lightning began walking away followed by Charmy and Sweetie. Eclipse and Vela slowly started to walk and catch up with the others. Vela began asking Eclipse questions.

"Eclipse why can't they fix Lightning's wings like they did with Ms. Scootaloo?" asked Vela.

"Ms. Scootaloo's flying feathers were just cut those can be replaced over time Vela. Lightning's flying feathers were never there to begin with meaning that he can never take flight. He still can float on clouds because pegasus are born with an ability that lets them stay on clouds even without flying feathers," answered Eclipse.

"Can't they just get bird feathers and replace them like surgically put them there?"

"And make a bird flightless? No Vela bird feathers are puny compared to our feathers."

"Yeah I guess that was a stupid idea." Eclipse looked at Vela with a sad look.

"Vela it's not a stupid idea. There is no such thing as a stupid idea there is only ideas that can be made better. Your idea can be a hypothesis if you place bird feathers on a flightless Pegasus will they be able to fly. Who knows maybe you just found the answer for him but now you just have to test it but make sure to talk to him about it first okay." Vela smiled.

Twenty minutes later Eclipse, Vela, Lightning, Charmy, and Sweetie arrived at Fluttershy's cottage but instead of heading inside the four fillies jumped into the pond and swam. Two yellow pegasus walked up to Eclipse. One was a mare with a long pink mane and a lighter yellow body color. The other was a colt with a green clean-cut mane with a darker yellow body color.

"Hello Mr. Humblebee and Mrs. Fluttershy. I hope you two don't mind but wanted me to escort the kids to your house. I also need to deliver you two a letter from Princess Twilight," said Eclipse.

"Oh okay Eclipse," whispered Fluttershy, "Tell Twilight I said thank you."

"And another thing if you don't mind me asking but say hello to Prince Runic for me please?" asked Humblebee.

"Sure thing Humblebee," said Eclipse, "I'll see you two another time then. Bye."

"Bye Eclipse," replied Fluttershy and Humblebee, "take care."

Eclipse smiled but then looked at Lightning. He walked up to the filly that was playing on a swing set by himself while the other fillies were playing tag. Eclipse stood besides Lightning and began talking to him.

"Lightning are you okay?" asked Eclipse.

"Ye...yeah I'm fine," answered Lightning. Eclipse wrapped his wing around Lightning.

"You know you can trust me right?" asked Eclipse.

"Um…yeah," answered Lightning.

"That doesn't sound convincing Lightning."

"…What Sapphire said it's so true."

"Lightning don't think like that."

"Why not how can I fly up and grab clouds, how can I stomp rain out of storm clouds, how can I become a wonderbolt like my brother, my mom, or my dad, and how can I earn my cutie mark? Tell me that Eclipse."

"The thing is Lightning how do you know it's going to be one of those things? Your family might have that running through your family tree but that does not mean it is your destiny. Your cutie mark will be revealed eventually and when it does you will find your true destiny."

Lightning looked at Eclipse with tears in his eyes.

"Lightning why don't I take you home that way you can take a break from everyone and just relax."

"Ye…yeah do you mind taking me home?"

"I don't mind at all Lightning. Just say good-bye to , , and your friends okay."

"Okay."

Lightning walked up to his friends and said good-bye. He then went to Fluttershy and Humblebee and said good-bye. Eclipse placed Lightning on his back and spread his wings. Eclipse began to soar into the sky heading to the west towards Lightning's house.

At a cloudlike house in the sky four pegasus were flying around. There was a dark blue colt with a light blue, spiky mane, a cobalt blue pegasus with a blue and white mane, an orange pegasus with a purple mane, and the last one was an white pegasus with an orange mane. All of them except the dark blue pegasus were wearing a blue suit that covered their bodies as well as their heads. A cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane was resting from a cloud nearby. All of the pegasus came to a stop in the air with the cobalt pegasus coming in front, the dark blue pegasus in second, the orange pegasus with a purple mane in third, and the white pegasus with an orange mane coming in last. The dark blue pegasus then flew next to the cobalt pegasus.

"Wooooo! Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted the Cobalt pegasus.

"Good job Typhoon!" replied the orange pegasus with a purple mane.

"Thanks Scootaloo!"

The dark blue pegasus flew up next to Typhoon, "That's my boy! I'm proud to call you my son," said the dark blue pegasus.

"Thanks dad," replied Typhoon. Typhoon looked at the white pegasus with an orange mane, "Hey Starfire what happened?"

Starfire looked at Typhoon, "Oh I just couldn't keep up," said Starfire. Typhoon smiled and nodded his head, "Well I have to go home I'll see you all at practice next week."

"Alright bye babe!" Typhoon gave Starfire a kiss and then she flew away. As Starfire flew away Prince Eclipse flew in and landed next to the cyan pegasus. Eclipse let Lightning down and he cuddled next to the cyan pegasus. The cyan pegasus opened her eyes and looked at Lightning.

"Hey little guy. I thought you were going to hang out with the other crusaders," said the cyan pegasus.

"I…I asked Eclipse to take me home," replied Lightning.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I persuaded him to come home he seemed upset and I thought it would be best if he came home to relax for a bit," commented Eclipse.

"Don't worry about it Eclipse,"

Rainbow Dash looked at her son, "So how was school?"

"Umm okay I guess."

"That doesn't sound very convincing. What really happened?"

"…Sapphire was picking on me again…"

"She was!?"

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash I handled the situation with her."

"*sigh* Lightning you shouldn't listen to any of those kids."

"I know…I…I…I'm gonna go inside to take a nap."

"Oh um alright then," Lightning walked inside their house. Rainbow Dash looked depressed and sighed.

"Rainbow Dash are you okay?" asked Eclipse.

"I just wish he was more open to me," answered Rainbow Dash.

Eclipse looked down and began to remember when Princess Twilight told him how Rainbow Dash changed after getting her position as leader of the WonderBolts alongside her husband Blue Bolt. She originally wasn't the greatest leader and when she had her first son Typhoon it didn't get better. It wasn't until she realized that she was pushing everyone away that she learned she had to be more relax a lot more often. It made her more mature and a lot calmer in any situation. Eclipse then looked back up at Rainbow Dash.

"Well I better get going. Princess Twilight wanted me to give you this," Eclipse gave Rainbow Dash a letter. She grabbed it and opened it. Typhoon flew in and tackled Eclipse.

"What's up BRO!" shouted Typhoon.

"*moan*Can't breathe," moaned Eclipse.

"Oops my bad," Typhoon got off of Eclipse and let him stand up.

"Good to see you too Typhoon," replied Eclipse.

"So whatcha ya doing here?"

"I had to come by to drop off a letter off for your family."

"Oh really I thought you came here to rematch me since I kicked your butt in our last race."

"Sorry not today Typhoon."

"Alright well where'd Lightning go Ma? I want to show him some of my new moves"

"He went inside but leave him alone all right. Little guy went through some trouble at school today," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Oh alright then."

Eclipse looked at them and smiled,  
"Well I'll see you all later bye."

"Bye Eclipse," said Rainbow Dash.

"Later bro," Typhoon gave Eclipse a bumped hooves with Eclipse.

Eclipse flew away and headed back towards Twilight Sparkle's castle.  
When Eclipse returned to Twilight's castle he knocked on the front door and waited for somepony to answer it. After a minute Twilight Sparkle answered the front door.

"Welcome back Eclipse. Come on in," said Twilight.

"Thank you ," replied Eclipse.

Eclipse followed Twilight inside. Sitting at a table with a laptop was a pony who looked very similar to Twilight except she had a purple mane with light blue in the mane. She was also wearing blue glasses.

"Hello Serenity," said Eclipse.

"Hi Eclipse," replied Serenity.

Twilight looked at Serenity, "Serenity why don't you get off the laptop for a little bit? You've been on the laptop almost all day," said Twilight.

"Sorry mother just following up a report on the debate between whether or not the royal family should have more active guards in placed around Equestria. Eclipse what's your opinion on the subject?" asked Serenity.

"I support it one hundred percent," answered Eclipse.

"Really; you approve of drafting guards on leave, guards who would have to be leaving their families just to have more protection across Equestria!?"

"Serenity!" shouted an angered Twilight.

"No it's alright Princess Twilight. I approve of it for more of a bias reason."

"What do you mean bias reason?"

"Since my father died by a cloudbulb I am hellbent on protecting everypony from those monsters. Not just because I lost my father from them but because I don't want anyone else to be harmed by them both physically and mentally that is the reason why I would allow more guards to be returned to active duty."

"I guess I can understand that. I didn't attempt to see it through your point of view or someponies who was harmed by them as well. I should be me more appreciative and think a little more outside the box."

"But that's a bias reason not a logical reason Serenity the two are very different ways to view things."

"…But wouldn't that be a logical reason?"

"No not at all logically I have no facts about the subject logically. Bias reasoning is the worst reasoning there is."

"But your reason showed some facts."

"Not really but it's whatever just believe in what you think is right and never let anyone tell you wrong Serenity." Eclipse knew Serenity would keep going on about the subject unless he dropped the conversation.

"Alright I guess."

Eclipse looked at Twilight, "I'm sorry Princess Twilight but I couldn't find Fantasma. I thought I would run into her as the day went on but no luck."

"I'm sure she's probably at your home," replied Twilight.

"Well is there anything else for today Princess Twilight?"

"No you can go ahead and go home if you want."

"Well I guess I could go home dinner should be ready by then." A white alicorn with a light blue mane, and grey reading glasses opened the front door.

"Well hello there Prince Eclipse," said Prince Runic, "Your lessons are done for today?"

"Yeah I just finished. I'm heading home right now and you?" replied Eclipse.

"I just came back from the Council meeting today, did you not hear about it?"

"No I rarely ever attend those meetings so I rarely pay attention to the announcements for them as well."

"Well you didn't miss out too much. The council came to a vote to allow a new draft in recruiting guards. However..."

"How could you let the council do this!" interrupted Serenity, "since you're a prince couldn't you say no!"

"Serenity!" shouted Twilight.

"Poor choice of words Eclipse you should've convinced her to agree with it," Eclipse thought.

"It's okay dear," replied Runic, "Serenity I voted for it; it was unanimous why don't you agree with it?"

"I don't agree with it because those guards have families and they risk their lives to protect us against cloudbolbs when we already have enough!"

Runic spoke in a calm tone, "You think we have enough? Cloudbolbs are difficult enough to beat just by using pegasi but when I finish the spell I've be working on many of the guards will be sent back home. The last thing is these ponies took a commitment to protect everypony. If everypony was to protect just their families then no pony would get anywhere and eventually we would be taken down one by one. With situations where we don't have the upper advantage we will use quantity over size. Until then we have to follow these protocols."

"I don't know if I can agree with that."

"You don't have to but please trust the decision of the council. We are here to make sure everything goes in order and never into chaos. I hope now you understand why I agree to it."

Serenity looked at her father and then at her mother. She sighed and walked up to her room.

"I see a lot of your brother in her," said Runic.

"A little too much sometimes," replied Twilight, she looked at Eclipse, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that Eclipse."

"It's fine your majesty," said Eclipse, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Eclipse," Twilight hugged Eclipse.

"Bye Eclipse have a good night," said Runic.

"Bye Prince Runic, bye Twilight," Eclipse smiled and waved. He exited the building and flew off towards his home in Canterlot.

Around 6:30 Eclipse arrived in Canterlot. Eclipse flew around and waved at his subjects who waved back. He flew faster and finally arrived at his home: the Canterlot Castle. Eclipse landed at the front of the drawbridge and the guards looked at him. The guards lowered the drawbridge letting Eclipse inside. When he entered the castle a maid immediately greeted and asked if he wanted anything. He declined the offer and asked if dinner was served. The maid replied and said it was soon to be served. Eclipse thanked the maid and went up the stairs towards his room. When he entered his room Eclipse jumped onto his bed and began to slowly doze off. As he dozed off Eclipse felt like if somepony was looking at him. Eclipse straightened up and looked around his room. He looked around his room but didn't notice anything. He lied back down and dozed off.

"Cha Cha Cha," whispered somepony.

Eclipse opened his eyes and looked for the pony that made the voice. Eclipse got off his bed and began to walk around his room. Eclipse opened his bedroom door and looked around the hallway. No pony was in the hallway so Eclipse shrugged and turned around…a white mare with batwings and pure white eyes looking at him. Eclipse jumped and was surprised by the mare. She giggled.

"Well well Eclipse good to know you still get scared so easily," said the white mare.

"Yeah huh well umm I have to ask where were you. Princess Twilight wanted me to deliver you a letter but I couldn't find you," replied the startled prince.

"I've been around," Fantasma spun around in the air, "I've been around all day."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Fantasma smiled and floated over to Eclipse's bed.

"Well? Where were you?" asked Eclipse.

"I've actually been following you all day. I followed you to your lesson with Twilght, which was more or less an errand, all the way to you speaking with Serenity and leaving Twilight's house," answered Fantasma.

"You're joking right?"

Fantasma jumped in front of Eclipse and morphed her face into a demonic-like being with pure black eyes and red pupils, while her hair spiked up, "DOES THIS FACE LOOK LIKE THE JOKING KIND OF FACE!"

"No not really."

Fantasma changed her appearance back to her normal look, "Yeah you're right my joking face looks a lot like Cthulhu then again that demon is a real comedian."

A maid knocked on Eclipse's door, "Your majesty, dinner is ready."

Eclipse walked over to the bedroom door and slightly opened it, "Thank you," Eclipse closed the door and turned around, "Fantasma we should…" Fantasma was gone, "go eat dinner…" Eclipse sighed and left his room.

Downstairs four alicorns were sitting down at a table. Three of the alicorns were white; one was a colt while the other two were mares but one mare was shorter then the other and didn't have an aurora-like mane but instead had a light blue mane with a small yellow crown circling around her mane, and the last alicorn had a body color very similar to Eclipse but had a mane similar to a night sky. Each alicorn was eating a bowl of chice soup (rice and cheese in a noodle-like soup). Fantasma came down from the ceiling and flew around the room grabbing pieces of bread on the table and eating them with one bite. After flying around the table Fantasma landed in a seat near the dark blue alicorn.

"Salutations eveypony," said Fantasma.

"Good evening Fantasma," replied all four alicorns.

"Ahh the moon tonight feels so lovely on my body. Thank you so kindly for making a full moon tonight Princess Luna."

The dark blue alicorn looked at Fantasma, "You are welcome Fantasma. Do you know where Eclipse may be?"

"Oh I abandoned him in his room while he wasn't looking."

"It wasn't that funny…" Eclipse came into the room and looked at the alicorns, "Heyo!"

"Hello Eclipse how was your day?" asked Princess Celestia _the taller white female alicorn_.

"It was good Aunt Celestia," Eclipse looked at Princess Luna, "Hey mom. How was your day?"

"It was good Eclipse," replied Luna.

"Chice soup tonight?" asked Eclipse.

"Yeah… is there a problem Eclipse?" asked Prince Solar_ the tall white male alicorn_.

"I don't like chice soup," replied Eclipse.

"Just like your father," commented Luna.

Eclipse smiled and sighed, "I'm gonna go make a grill cheese for myself," Eclipse walked away and headed to the kitchen.

The smaller white female alicorn looked up after Eclipse left the room, "I see so much potential in him mother and father. Much more then what was in me."

"Estella downgrading yourself is not very wise. Why would you doubt your strength?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I'm not downgrading mother nor is it jealousy. It's the truth that I see in Eclipse."

Eclipse came into the room with a plate that had two grill cheeses on it, "Two grill cheeses for myself woop woop!"

Luna smiled. Eclipse really did remind her of his father. The family continued to eat their dinners in peace. When Eclipse finished he headed back to his room. While in his room Eclipse grabbed his T.V. remote and turned it on; a movie had already started playing. Eclipse stood back up and headed towards his restroom. Eclipse started to brush his teeth while listening to music. After fifteen minutes of brushing Eclipse finished and headed back to his bed and lied down. Princess Luna appeared at the front door of Eclipse's room and looked at Eclipse.

"Are you okay Eclipse?" asked Luna.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" replied Eclipse.

"Oh you know just being a mom," Luna looked down.

"Mom… are you okay?"

Luna stayed silent for a moment and began to speak, "My son its…its just that your birthday is coming next month as well as your father's anniversary and well its just that you have grown up so fast and it feels as if only yesterday that you were just a young filly. *sobs* I just… I just… I just."

Eclipse interrupted his mom and hugged her, "I know mom. I love you too."

Luna smiled, "Have a good night sleep my son." Luna left Eclipse's room and Eclipse went to his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Eclipse woke up feeling well rested. He immediately realized that he shouldn't feel well rested. He should still feel tired. He stood up and looked at his alarm clock. Eclipse wasn't just a couple minutes late but was actually two hours late.

"Oh crud, I'm late!" Eclipse jumped up and put his black vest on. After he put his vest on Eclipse felt a sharp pain in his wings. He tried to close his wings but his wings were stiff and they hurt if he attempted to close them (it's not a wing boner…). Eclipse grabbed one of his weight straps and wrapped it around his body. This was able to close his wings but prevents Eclipse from flying. Eclipse began to run as fast he could to the train station. When he got to the station, Eclipse luckily found out that the next train arrives in five minutes. The trip would take thirty minutes. When the train arrived Eclipse ran in and hoped the train would go faster then usual.

Eclipse arrived in Ponyville and immediately headed towards Twilight's castle. When he arrived at her castle Eclipse noticed that none of the lights were on. He knocked on the front door and asked if anypony was home. He opened the door and went inside. The lights were off and Eclipse couldn't see anything. He walked a couple steps inside but immediately the front door closed. Eclipse was now in complete darkness.

"Hello, who's there!? Answer me!" commanded Eclipse.

The lights flashed on and a bunch of ponies popped out of the background and shouted, "Surprise!" Eclipse was spooked, jumped, and then fell onto the floor.

"What the heck what's going on?" asked a shocked Eclipse.

"A little surprise for you my student," replied Twilight.

"But why?"

"Because today is a super..." said Pinkie.

"Duper..." continued Laffy.

"Day!" finished Candy.

"What's today?" asked a confused Eclipse.

Celestia and Luna walked up to Eclipse.

"Little sister would you like to tell Eclipse?" asked Celestia.

"Yes Celestia," answered Luna.

"Tell me what Mom?" asked Eclipse.

Luna walked closer to Eclipse, "Prince Eclipse of Equestria I here by congratulate you and wish you good luck today."

"Good luck? Mom what's happening today?"

"Today my son you take your final test."

Eclipse smiled, "Are you serious! I'm taking my final test!" Eclipse jumped up in the air and landed back down, "Woohoo!"

"I'm surprised that you aren't flying around Eclipse," commented Estella.

Eclipse slightly giggled, "My wing kind of got a cramp. I had to strap it down because it hurt so bad."

"Hey you know what Eclipse," said Blue Bolt, "Just fly it off. It'll hurt till you just realize it don't hurt no more."

Rainbow Dash walked up to Eclipse, "You mind if I look at it?" Eclipse nodded his head and removed the weights. Eclipse's wings opened up and Rainbow Dash started looking at his wings, "Hmm looks like nothings wrong. You probably just slept on them wrong," Rainbow helped Eclipse wrap the weight strap back on.

"No surprise he has the sleeping movement of his father," commented Fantasma.

"Well why don't we get back to the subject at hoof," said Luna, "but before we start; Eclipse I would like to present you with this gem," Luna gave Eclipse a dark blue diamond, "it's called the gem of the moon it's a special gem that can transform itself into anything the user wishes. It's similar to that comic book character you enjoy so much."

"Wow thank you Mom," Eclipse grabbed the diamond, "You have no idea," The diamond began to glow and then broke into a pile of dust, "Wha...Mom I'm so sorry I...I didn't mean to..." Luna blew the dust covering Eclipse in it, "*cough* *cough* what was that for?"

"The gem breaks when it finds a suitable user. Since it broke you now only have to think about what you would like for it to be."

Eclipse began to think and a sword appeared out of thin air, "Woah that's cool."

Luna smiled. She then looked at Twilight, "Twilight he's ready."

Twilight smiled in response. Twilight led Eclipse towards a podium with a book on it.

"Eclipse in order for you to pass this test you must cast this spell and follow up with the spell. Do you understand?" asked Twilight.

"Yes ma'am," replied Eclipse.

Twilight opened the book to page 188. She then pointed to the spell Eclipse had to perform, "Eclipse breathe and good luck."

"Thank you."

Twilight stepped back. Eclipse took a breath and began to read the first part of the spell, "Journey to past; journey to…" Eclipse was interrupted by the whole top of Twilight's home being ripped off by cloud-like monster. The monster made a load roar.

"Cloudbolb!" shouted Prince Solar, "Everypony move! Move now!" The princesses and other mares ran away with the children while the colts stood their ground. The wind that shielded the beast acted like a cyclone as its giant hand entered the room. The pages in the spellbook began to turn pages rapidly. Eclipse was stuck in his place in fear. He gazed at the beast, the same type of beast that killed his father years ago. He began to panic but looked at a page in the book that it was stuck at. He immediately thought that this spell may be the only thing that can stop the cloudbolb. He had no idea what the spell can do but believed that destiny stopped at the page for a reason. Eclipse began to read the spell.

"Change the paths, send us, send me back to a new time when lessons had already been learned!" Eclipse's horn glow with a black aura and soon after a bright light engulfed the room with a loud bang. When the light faded all that was left was twinkle. Everypony was still there except for Eclipse and the cloudbolb.

Everypony returned to the center of Twilight's home questioning where Eclipse was as well as the cloudbolb.

"Eclipse? Eclipse where are you!" shouted Luna.

"What was that?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah what happened. One minute Eclipse was talking about that spell then BAM! Cloudbolb popped out of nowhere and took the whole roof off!" said Jonadel.

"And then just poof they were gone!" commented Laffy.

"Like magic!" said Candy.

"This doesn't make since when could cloudbolbs magically teleport somewhere else," asked Twilight.

Prince Runic was standing in front of the podium, "Uhh my love," Twilight looked at Runic, "You might want to look at this."

Twilight walked up to Runic and looked at the book, "Uh oh."

"Twilight what's wrong?" asked Princess Celestia.

Twilight looked at the group of ponies, "We have a huge problem."

Eclipse was in the middle of a grassy field. As he opened his eyes he looked at the sky.

"Am I? Am I dead?" Eclipse thought. Eclipse got onto his hooves and looked around. All he could see were green hills except in the north where he saw a town, "I can head over there to get some help." Eclipse began to gallop towards the town.

When Eclipse entered the town and immediately noticed many of the ponies. He knew where he was. He was in Ponyville.

"I must have used a teleportation spell by accident," Eclipse thought, "I better head back to Princess Twilight's castle."

Eclipse began to walk towards Princess Twilight's house. As he walked he noticed that no pony was greeting, bowing, or acknowledging him. It made Eclipse kind of nervous but happy to know that his subjects weren't treating him like royalty but instead as an average citizen. He really enjoyed it until he heard somepony.

"Apples! Fresh apples from Apple Acres!" shouted a young yellow filly.

Apples flew through Eclipse's mind and Apple Acre apples were his favorite. Eclipse looked for the filly who was selling the apples. He spotted her at a stand with a red colt next to her. Eclipse ran up to the stand.

"Can I please have one red apple?" asked Eclipse.

"Sure that'll be 3 bits," responded the yellow filly.

Eclipse gave the filly 3 bits and in return the filly gave Eclipse an apple.

"Thank you Sweetie," said Eclipse

"No problem mister," replied the filly.

Eclipse looked at the filly, "Hey Sweetie did you dye your mane?"

"Uhh no and the name is Apple Bloom not sweetie," replied Apple Bloom. Eclipse dropped his apple, "Uh mister you dropped your apple."

Eclipse stood still in shock. He had realized what the spell did and began to hyperventilate.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no," repeated Eclipse, "oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no." Eclipse ran away from Apple Bloom. As he was running he repeatedly kept saying, "oh no." Eventually Eclipse arrived at Twilight Sparkle's home. He knocked on the door as fast he could hoping that somepony would answer it quickly. A small purple dragon opened the front door and looked at Eclipse.

"Uh can I help you?" asked Spike.

"Spike?... um are there any ponies here named: Runic, Serenity, or Vela?" asked Eclipse.

"Um no…? Do I know you?"

"No not yet anyway it's complicated. Look Spike please tell me where may be."

"Look big fella I don't know you why should I tell you where she is?"

"Please Spike I really need to know."

Spike looked at Eclipse and sighed, "She's at the Cloudsdale Best Flyer Competition."

"Yes thank you Spike." Eclipse took off.

"But you won't be able to reach her unless you can fly!"

"I know that already!"

Eclipse was running as fast as he could until he was out of town. When he got out of town Eclipse realized that his wings were still hurting. Eclipse began to think on how he could get to Cloudsdale.

"How could I get to Cloudsdale without my wings?" Eclipse thought, "… wait that teleportation spell…uhh how do I do it again. Think Eclipse think!" Eclipse began to focus some more, "I got it!" Eclipse's horn began to glow black and flashed teleporting Eclipse.

In Cloudsdale a flash of light burst after the light faded Eclipse was standing in the middle of the city. He could hear ponies cheer in the distant. He looked to the east where he saw the Cloudsdale stadium. Eclipse knew he had to keep his identity a secret or else it may cause a destructive change in the future. He knew that it might be best if he kept his wings down under his weights especially since they were already cramped up. He would hope the other ponies would just think that he was just a tall unicorn. Taking a deep breath Eclipse ran towards the Cloudsdale stadium.

At the stadium two guards posted at the front of the stadium prevented other ponies from entering the stadium. The guards would tell the ponies that the stadium is full. Eclipse was able to get to the front and talk to the guards.  
"We're sorry but the stadium is filled. We can't allow anypony else in. Please vacate the area," said the guard.

"Um I actually was already in there I have a seat near the royal family," Eclipse answered.

"Do you have your ticket?"

"It's with my family but we are sitting near the royal family I swear. We really looked forward to this because my cousin is performing and we never really get to see him because we are from Azale and it's a bit expensive to get here."

"Alright fine...say how are you even here? You're a unicorn. A tall one if that matters."

"I learned from Professor Magic Kick."

"Magic Kick the soccer coach? That's pretty cool that you were able to learn from what I heard he is a pretty good unicorn when it comes to magic."

"Yeah it was pretty cool."

"Well I guess you can go ahead and come on in then."

Eclipse thanked the guard and walked into the stadium reminded Eclipse, back in his time Typhoon showed his talent here and proved to his parents that he was ready to be a Wonderbolt. He remembered watching Typhoon pull off his favorite move, "the free fall." Typhoon had let himself fall until he was only 3 cm away from the ground, he then would pull himself up and fly upside down all the way back to Cloudsdale and land on a cloud with perfect finesse. It was astonishing for Typhoon to perform such a trick but that was only a memory to Eclipse and he knew that it won't happen in this time, he had to focus on getting back home to his time. Eclipse looked around for the only pony who may be able to help him. He couldn't find her for awhile but noticed another certain pony. It was his Aunt Princess Celestia. Her seat was located in the center of the stadium. If he had to he would ask her for help but he didn't want to interfere too much with the timeline. After he noticed her a loud uproar could be heard from the stage. Eclipse thought something horrible and ran towards the last row and looked at the stage. A pony had failed to land correctly and injured his wing. Eclipse sighed it must have been part of the actual timeline and his arrival didn't cause a strain on the timeline. As he looked back at the stage he noticed something move in between a cloud. He kept looking at the cloud and then realized what was in it. It was the cloudbolb from his time. Eclipse realized that he must have accidentally brought along with him. He panicked knowing that if the cloudbolb attacked it would cause a shift in time. Eclipse thought of only one thing to do. He teleported back to the main floor of the stadium and looked for Celestia. When he spotted her he ran towards her however a guard stopped Eclipse from warning her.

"Sir we need you step away from the Princess," requested the guard .

"I need to talk to the princess it's an emergency!" shouted Eclipse. The crowd had gasped.

"We're sorry sir but please go back to your seat before we place you under arrest."

"You don't understand ..."

"We are gonna need back up we have a tall dark blue unicorn trying to speak to the princess. Sir return to your seat!"

"I need to speak to her!" Eclipse attempted to run past the guard but was tackled by two guards from behind, "Please you don't understand every ponies life is in danger!" The crowd started to cheer as a Sonic Rainbow had been performed. Following right after it though were screams.

"What in the hay is that!" shouted somepony.

Eclipse looked at the stage and saw the cloudbolb. The guards looked at it as well in fear. While they were distracted Eclipse used the Gem of the Moon's power to push the guards off of him. Eclipse looked at Celestia, "Your majesty get to safety I can handle the beast." Celestia nodded her head. Eclipse teleported to the center of the stage. He stared at the cloudbolb.

Eclipse was afraid beyond belief. The monster caused havoc, the same type of monster that killed his father. Eclipse knew though that there was more at stake here. He summoned his courage and used his gem's power to forge a giant fly swatter. He slapped the back of the cloudbolb. The cloudbolb didn't even flinched and looked at Eclipse. The two starred at each other with great hatred.

"Remember me!? Because I remember you!" The cloudbolb charged and hovered face to face with Eclipse, "I'm your worst nightmare."

The cloudbolb moved its arm and attempted to grab Eclipse. In response Eclipse summoned a sword and cut the hand off of the beast. It howled in pain. As the beast attempted to retreat Eclipse noticed a younger Rainbow Dash carrying a younger Rarity and the Wonderbolts. She landed and ran off with the other ponies. Eclipse knew that they were safe but was shocked when he saw the cloudbolb's giant hand grab Rainbow Dash. Eclipse could hear the scream of Rainbow Dash. The cloudbolb looked at Rainbow Dash, he squeezed her for a second then threw Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash couldn't retain flight because her wings were damaged and was pummeling towards the ground. Eclipse ran towards the cliff on the cloud and looked at the plummeting Rainbow Dash.

"My wings are still hurting but I have to try!" Eclipse thought. Eclipse grabbed onto the strap wrapped around his wings. He removed forcing his wings to extend out. Princess Celestia was shocked to see an alicorn appear and a bit curious. Eclipse was able a fly off the cliff and stare down at Raimbow Dash. Eclipse extended his front hooves out and began to charge energy into his body. As he was charging his body began to turn into a pure black color.

"SONIC," Eclipse's body was now completely black, "MOON ROCKET!" Eclipse burst with supersonic speed and flew straight towards Rainbow Dash and caught her before she could hit the ground. The wounded Rainbow Dash looked at Eclipse with a questioning look. Rainbow Dash only knew of two alicorns: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She never thought she would ever see a young alicorn that was a colt. Eclipse flew onto a cloud a place Rainbow Dash there.

"Stay here and stay out of its sight ," said Eclipse.

"But I can…"

"Trust me Dash please stay out of sight!"

Eclipse flew off and headed towards the cloudbolb. The cloudbolb threw one of its arms towards Eclipse. Eclipse flew over the arm and landed back at the Cloudsdale stadium center stage. The beast then threw a lightning bolt towards Eclipse. Eclipse turned his sword into a shield and deflected the lightning bolt. The beast responded by throwing another lightning bolt and then repeating the process.

"On this next throw I'm turning this shield into a slingshot and throwing one of the bolts right at him!" Eclipse thought. Sure enough the cloudbolb threw another lightning bolt and Eclipse turned his shield into a slingshot and shot the lightning bolt right back at the Cloudbolb. The cloudbolb dodged the attack and threw another lightning bolt at Eclipse. Eclipse jumped up in the air to dodge it. When he landed down the cloudbolb grabbed onto the ledge of the stadium, the beast opened its mouth and began to form a tornado in its mouth. Objects were being sucked in as other ponies were holding on to poles and buildings with their lives. Eclipse turned his shield into chain weights that kept him on the cloud. The beast kept sucking and sucking and couldn't be stopped.

"What can I do?" Eclipse thought, "I don't know how long the gem could hold on but what can I do? Think Eclipse THINK!" Eclipse gasped and remembered something from his past. During a lab study with Twilight Sparkle, Twilight had plugged a sink full of water. She released the plug and let the water drain. As the water drained it formed a mini tornado in the sink. As the tornado was going through Twilight got more water and poured it in the center of the tornado, which would immediately, go into the drain instead of being caught in the tornado.

"When something travels faster then the tornado Eclipse the object will just slip right on through with no problems. It's because it has a stronger and faster force that it's exerting. Pretty neat huh?" said Twilight.

Eclipse now knew what he had to do. Eclipse began to turn pure black. Once he was completely black Eclipse made a slingshot that was pulled all the way back with him at the end of it. He looked at the cloudbolb and shouted.

"SONIC MOON ROCKET!" Eclipse launched himself at supersonic speed and kept going straight. Eclipse turned the slingshot back into a sword and placed it right in front of him piercing through the cloudbolb and coming out of the other side. The cloudbolb made a loud shriek and exploded. Eclipse turned back around and landed at the center of the Cloudsdale Stadium stage. Eclipse was breathing very heavily but stood still. As the stage remained quiet Eclipse sheathed his sword and looked around. All of a sudden a loud cheering began and ponies everywhere ran up to Eclipse. Everypony was cheering and thanking him for saving them. After a while Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and younger versions of Rainbow Dash's friends walked up to Eclipse.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there," thanked Rainbow Dash.

"Um no problem," replied Eclipse.

"That was astonishing!" said the younger Rarity.

"Yeah that was super duper AWESOME!" shouted the excited and younger Pinkie Pie.

"That was great," whispered Fluttershy.

"That was great but what I want to know is what in the hay was that thing?" asked the younger Applejack.

"That and how do you know Rainbow Dash?" asked the younger Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah I don't think I ever told you my name," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Um well you see um it's kind of complicated um…" muttered Eclipse.

"My little ponies why don't we give our hero some space," requested Princess Celestia as she walked up to Eclipse, "Now why would an alicorn have all the trouble of coming to Cloudsdale to fight a cloud-like monster? So who are you?"

Eclipse smiled, "It's Eclipse. Prince Eclipse."

"Hmm a prince. What kingdom are you from?"

"Oh I'm from the uh you know that kingdom... Oh the swampy kingdom of the northeast."

"Really?"

"Uh yeah ya kno'?" Eclipse thought he had convinced Celestia and everypony else.

"Cause' you have a lot of sand on your hooves."

Guess not. (That saying derives from the nightly desert and it means that you have tan hooves which is a certain trait from the Nightly Desert Kingdom)

"Now why don't you stop your lying and tell us the truth the real truth."

"*Giggle* Oops," smiled Eclipse.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Did I Do?

My Little Pony Prince Eclipse Edition  
Part 2. What did I do?

Eclipse sat in the throne room, in front of him was Princess Celestia and a younger Princess Luna, her mane was a light blue color and was a bit shorter but Eclipse knew that his mom back in this time hadn't grown her mane out yet. Eclipse starred at the princesses with shy eyes not knowing what to tell them. Celestia took a sip from her tea and then looked at Eclipse.

"Tell us the truth Prince Eclipse where are you from?" asked Princess Celestia, "It will be a lot easier for you if you tell us the truth."

"I wish I could but if I do it might cause other problems," answered Eclipse.

"And why's that young colt?" asked Princess Luna.

Eclipse blushed, "It's really complicated but I hope that what I tell you won't affect the future too much."

"What do you mean?" asked Celestia.

Taking a sigh of breathe Eclipse revealed his secret, "I'm from the future and I fear that I need to find a way home because I don't know how to."

"How can we trust you?"

"I don't know how you can especially since I had already lied to you. I can say though that the beast that attacked was because I accidentally brought it with me." Celestia and Luna looked at Eclipse with questioning eyes, "I brought it here by accident when I was performing a test, the beast attacked and I panicked and I just... I just..."

Celestia walked up to Eclipse and hugged him, "It's okay young prince. You are stressed and our questioning is not helping. Can you at least tell us where you are from? The Nightly Desert Kingdom maybe?"

"*sigh* No, I'm not the heir to Night Desert Kingdom. I'm the heir to a throne of Canterlot."

Celestia and Luna were both shocked by Eclipse's statement but understood that he couldn't explain anymore and decided that it would be best for him to rest; Eclipse agreed. The three exited out of the throne room and walked towards the exit of the castle, the younger versions of the mane six were waiting in the middle of the hallway that Eclipse, Celestia, and Luna were in.

"Hey Eclipse! Hello your majesties" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Hello my little ponies. What brings you by?" asked Celestia.

"Thought we could all come and check out how you were doing."

"Oh I'm... I'm fine ," replied Eclipse.

"How come you keep calling me that? It's Rainbow Dash not ."

"Sorry I'm use to calling ponies Mr and Mrs often."

"Why's that and I don't mean to bug but you never got to answer my question earlier," said Twilight Sparkle.

Eclipse remained silent; Celestia noticed and nudged Eclipse.

"You can trust them. They are trustworthy ponies," said Celestia.

"I know," replied Eclipse. Eclipse looked at the six ponies and sighed, "What I'm about to tell you is very hard for me to say and I am fearful of the consequences it may have," the ponies looked at Eclipse with questioning eyes, "I am from the future."

The six ponies gasped.

"But that is all I can tell you I'm sorry," said Eclipse, "If all of you don't mind I would like to maybe get some time alone to think of a plan."

"Maybe I can help with that," a flash of light appeared and disappeared instantly in its place was Princess Estella, Celestia's daughter.

"What the hay are you doing here!" shouted Eclipse.

Estella walked up to Princess Celestia and Luna, "Hello your majesties, my name is…" Estella was interrupted by Eclipse putting his hooves over Estella's mouth.

"Oh don't mind her she's just some crazy alicorn who magically teleported here," said Eclipse.

Estella teleported in front of Eclipse, "I'm not crazy actually; in fact you are my…"

Eclipse wrapped Estella in a blanket, shrunk her with a spell, and then threw her into a box, "Just forget everything that the crazy alicorn said."

Estella teleported outside of the box, shrunk Eclipse with a spell, and then placed him inside a snow globe.

"My name is…" Estella was interrupted by Eclipse bumping into the snow globe.

"Estella do not do it! You don't know the consequences!" shouted Eclipse.

"My name is Princess Estella Virgo of Equestria, Heir to the Sun Throne of Canterlot," Estella walked up to Celestia, "I'm also your daughter."

The eight ponies were shocked to hear Estella's statement.

"My... my daughter?" said the astonished Celestia.

"I to am from the future," replied Estella.

Eclipse burst from the snow globe, "Estella how could you! You just cause the timeline to change. I already feel myself changing!" Eclipse started to grab his body in different ways and move in different places, "Ah I'm tingling, I'm slowly vaporizing from this world! What a world, what a world!" Eclipse kept his eyes closed for a couple of seconds while everypony else kept looking at him with questioning looks. Eclipse opened his eyes and looked at himself, "Wait why aren't I disintegrated?"

"You're officially one of the, not to be rude, dumbest pony to ever live," said Estella.

"Wait how in the world did you and why didn't I?"

"You know it's kind of complicated and I think it would be best if I explained it in a better location. Maybe outside perhaps; it is a beautiful day outside."

"But…but…"

"Don't you agree Princess Celestia?"

Celestia smiled, "I do agree actually."

"Fantastic! Let's all go outside to the main courtyard," laughed Estella.

"But…but…"

"Come on my precious cousin." Estella help guide her cousin outside to the main courtyard.

When the ten ponies were outside, Estella let her wings open; when her wings opened glitter flew off them in grace that could not be defined.

"Ah the sun radiating onto me feels so good," said Estella, "Now I know all of you have a lot of questions and I know that you would like for me to answer all of them, especially yours Eclipse." Eclipse blushed. "I can answer a majority of your questions but some I cannot, such as saying who any of your spouses are. I can say though who my mother is, Princess Celestia, as well as saying who Eclipse's mother is, Princess Luna." Luna looked at Eclipse; he immeadiately blushed.

"Hi Mom," whispered Eclipse.

Luna stared at Eclipse with a shocked face.

"Now I bet you are curious the most Eclipse on why I'm actually here," mocked Estella.

"Uh yeah why are you here and why aren't we vanishing?" asked Eclipse.

"Well that comes from a good and very important pony," Everypony stared at Estella with a questioning look, "She's standing near you," everypony kept looking at each other, "she has a purple mane," Everypony looked at Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, "she's Celestia's student." Everypony looked at Twilight Sparkle.

"Wait why me?" asked Twilight.

Estella walked up to Twilight, "A hero with magic can perform miracles. Miracles that can perform the impossible; one spoiler for our future is the fact that your magical knowledge goes beyond that of Starswirl the Bearded. You perfected so many spells that it has made you a legend. Now like I said I bet you all are curious about why I am here and I can explain that but I must first explain why Eclipse did not vanish when he met you all. Twilight Sparkle placed two defensive spells on the time travel spell as a precaution. The first is called the false memory spell. It basically follows a 'theory' that Twilight supposedly found that makes it to where anything that does not cause a drastic change in the future will be forgotten once the time travelers return to their time period. Something drastic would be like helping Twilight in her final task, or killing somepony then that is considered drastic. The second defensive spell is the buddy system spell. This spell makes it to where the spell doesn't work unless a second being is taken with the castor. Once, at the least two being are teleported to the past, the two beings have to live or else the other will be stuck in the past. If one dies then the other stays."

"Wait a minute, if that's true then how was it that I teleported here. Are you my buddy somehow?" asked Eclipse.

"No think Eclipse who or what came with you in the past?"

"…the cloudbolb…" Eclipse backed away from everypony for a moment, "I'm stuck here. I'm forever stuck in the past!" Eclipse began to cry, "I want to go home to my time. To see my mom, to see my friends, …Estella can't you send me back!"

Estella walked up to Eclipse and bucked him, sending him flying towards the castle wall.

"What did you do that for!" shouted everypony.

Eclipse looked at Estella.

"Do you think that my mother, your mother, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, or Pinkie Pie would want to see you like this! Twilight trained you better! We all influence your very well being!" scolded Estella. Eclipse kept looking at Estella with tears in his eyes, "Are you going to keep crying or are you going to stand up for yourself and lead on!"

Eclipse remained silent.

"Prince Eclipse of Equestria I asked you a question! Are you going to stand up for yourself and lead on!"

"yes…" Eclipse whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that! Are you going to stand up for yourself and lead on!

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound like it!"

"Yes I will!"

"LOUDER!"

"YES I WILL!"

"FANTASTIC!" Estella spread her wings and flew up on top of a tree, "Then listen up Eclipse. My mother was able to provide me with a legend. It states, 'in times of needs, the symbols of our unity will free us from the oppression of evil and will grant us new hopes.' That is what we are searching for Eclipse, the Symbols of Unity! We'll need some help though. Luckily my buddies are on their way right now."

"Buddies?" Eclipse thought, "Wait you don't mean?"

"Oh yes Eclipse I mean our good friends."

A flash of light burst followed with a blue streak bursting out of the light and flying around. The ponies covered their eyes and waited for the light to fade away. Once it did eight ponies were in the center of where the light originally was. One of the ponies flew off with a blue streak following it. Everypony else looked at the blue streak that flew away. After the ten ponies stop looking at the blue streak they looked back at where the light was but now the light was completely gone and the eight ponies were now completely viewable. They looked similar to the wielders of the Elements of Harmony.

"Whoa who are they?" asked Twilight. The blue streak came back around and landed next to Princess Serenity.

"They are the next generation. They are all of your fillies," replied Estella. Estella walked in front of the new generation of ponies, "Let me introduce all of them to each you. Let's start with your two colts first Applejack."

Applejack walked up next to Estella. Estella then walked Applejack towards her colts that were at the far left. It was Jonadel and Belmac Apple.

"Applejack I would like you to meet Belmac and Jonadel Apple. Your two colts," said Estella.

"Howdy," said Jonadel. Belmac smiled and nodded his head.

"Uh howdy?" replied Applejack.

"It's a bit strange at first but you'll get use to it," commented Estella. Estella then walked up to Fluttershy while Applejack kept talking to her colts. Estella then spoke to Fluttershy "Why don't we introduce you to your daughter next."

"Oh oh okay…um where is she?" asked Fluttershy.

"She's right there. Would you like to meet her?"

"Uh yeah I actually would I mean if that's okay… I don't mean to…"

"It's perfectly fine. Let me show you." Fluttershy followed Estella to a pegasus who has yellow body color and a green mane, "Fluttershy meet Petalshy or Petal for short."

Petal blushed, "Hi Mom."

"Umm…hi?" replied Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"Oh no I'm sorry for making you feel awkward."

"Oh you two are definitely related," said Estella.

Estella turned to look at the other ponnies and smiled, "Next I'll introduce you to Rarity's daughter."

"Oh my daughter must be the most beautiful pony ever!" bragged Rarity.

"Well was it that obvious?" mocked Grace. Grace walked up to Estella, "I'll introduce myself to my mother if you don't mind Estella."

"Be my guest Third Time Most Beautiful Pony in Equestria."

Grace walked up to Rarity.

"Oh my gosh your beautiful!" said Rarity.

"Thank you. When you have a father who is a fashion pony and a mother who is in love with fashion you tend to pick up some of their 'traits,'" replied Grace.

"Wait Princess Estella called you the Third Time Most Beautiful Pony in Equestria, does that mean that you…"

"I wear your designs to model in my modeling career as well as work at our boutique."

"Oh that's just fabulous! You need to tell me some more!"

Estella smiled and looked at the remaining six ponies, "Next let me introduce…"

"Let me stop you right there Estella," interrupted Typhoon, "I can introduce myself." Typhoon cleared his throat and started flying around, "The name is Typhoon but you can call me Ty, I'm Rainbow Dash's son. Number one flyer on the Wonderbolts."

"Oh my gosh! This is AWESOME! My own son is living my dream of being a Wonderbolt," replied Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash flew up next to her son, "Who trained you? I bet it was me and your father right?!"

"Oh yeah. I was trained by the fastest ponies in Equestria…or were the fastest. I now have that title."

"Okay yeah sure well you raced me when I'm older but I'm young right now so why don't you race me now and just see how fast you are!?"

"I'm way out of your league trust me."

"Oh really!"

"Yeah really!"

"Okay moving on," commented Estella. She turned and looked at the four remaining pones, "I would like to introduce you to Pinkie Pie's twin children but that is kind of obvious."

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down alongside her two foals Candy and Laffy.

"Oh boy you two are my future foals! This is so amazing that I just might…," said Pinkie Pie.

"Burst into an explosion of rainbows!" interrupted Laffy.

"And candy and cotton candy and chocolate!" shouted Candy.

"That's what I was about to say!" replied Pinkie Pie.

Princess Serenity walked up to Twilight Sparkle.

"I guess I'm the last one," said Serenity, "My name is Princess Twilight Shimmer of the Peace Treaty of the Kingdom of Equestria and the Nightly Desert to Live in Endless Serenity or Princess Serenity for short."

"Wow what a mouthful but wait you said you are a princess and you are an alicorn? How?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"It's… complicated it would be a big spoiler if I explain why I'm an alicorn."

"Ah!"

Princess Estella stood by Princess Celestia and smiled.

"Now that we're all acquainted why don't we discuss," Estella paused for a minute, "That's strange we're missing a pony."

"Who are you missing?" asked Celestia.

A white demonic-looking pony with a black mane, and white eyes floated behind Eclipse.

"Helloooo…" whispered Fantasma. Eclipse jumped and turned around.

"You scared me Fantasma," said Eclipse. Fantasma giggled and started flying around. Fantasma flew by Celestia who was also a bit surprised.

"A Shadow Duke I've only seen two in my whole life. How extraordinary," said Celestia.

"What's a Shadow Duke?" asked Twilight.

Fantasma flew in front of Twilight; "I'm a Shadow Duke, the ponies who stalked you at night. We hunt for your fear and laugh at your crying. We are Shadow Dukes."

"A Shadow Duke, Twilight, is an extremely rare type of pony that has very ghostly-like powers. They are known for being very mischievous," replied Celestia.

"Hmph mischievous such a derogative term I prefer comedic," said Fantasma. Fantasma removed her head from her body and used it as an arm stand while floating in the air.

"That's kind of creepy," said Applejack.

"At least you don't have to live with her," whispered Eclipse.

Estella stepped up to the middle of the group, "Now that we are all acquainted, I believe will need to have a quick summary of our plan."

"So where are ya'll going to stay Estella?" asked Applejack.

"Well I would like for all of us to stay in one location so I believe that the best location would be…"

"Here in Canterlot Castle because there are many spare rooms that we can use!" interrupted Eclipse.

"Actually I was going to say, we should stay in respective mothers' homes."

"But wouldn't that be the worse option? You would have more opportunities to ruin the future," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Well that's the thing Twilight if we just all stayed in one place and keep trying to prevent the future corrupting then we would have a high chance of still doing it. So Serenity and I theorized that if we live in our normal everyday homes we will be comfortable and we won't feel as stressed about it."

"We thought that since many stories that we read that involve time travel, have this extra fear factor it stresses the main characters out and they usually cause the problems," commented Serenity, "So we think that if we act normal it will be fine for all of us especially since we have the security measures."

"So now that we are reassured we should all head home and get to know our younger mothers' personal life."

"Are you sure about this Estella?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I told you the plan before I left don't you remember?" Estella smiled. Celestia had a questioning look to her face and then realized what she did.

"Well if you insist Estella."

Each pony then went with each other to their respective parents home to learn about each other.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Kindness

My Little Pony Prince Eclipse Edition

Part 3. Meeting Kindness

Fluttershy opened the door to her house and helped her future daughter into her home. Petal looked around and noticed how much the home didn't really change compared to what it looks like in the future.

"I hope my I mean our home isn't too different then what it is in the future," said Fluttershy.

"Oh no it doesn't look any different actually," Petal kept walking around the house looking at everything, "The only thing is… it kind of lacks is the large amount of animals."

"Oh um they're just hiding. Come on out everybody it's okay she's fa…family."

Petal blushed and watched as the animals around the house began to come out of their hiding places to meet Petal.

"Everyone this is Petal she is my future daughter," said Fluttershy.

A little white bunny hopped up to Petal and smiled. Petal looked at it for a couple of seconds. Petal turned to her left and saw a carrot in a basket. Petal grabbed it with her mouth and gave it to the bunny. The bunny than began eating it.

"Well aren't you just an adorable bunny," said Petal.

"That's Angel. Have you not met him?" asked Fluttershy.

"No I haven't but he's just the most precious..." Angel threw half of the carrot at Petal.

"Angel... I'm sorry for that Petal."

"That's okay mother. I should be more careful about what I say around a bunny that is so strong," Angel looked at Petal with a strange look, "so brave, and so amazing. However he's missing something that all bunnies have. You know what it is right mother?"

"Oh... um... I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about Petal."

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward but you do know the secret that all bunnies have. You told me it when I was very young." Petal grabbed the carrot and gave it back to Angel, "Bunnies are all grateful, even when they are not; they are." Angel smiled at Petal and finished eating the carrot.

"You are very good with animals Petal. I've never been able to get Angel to eat his carrot after he throws it at me."

"When I was younger you taught me a lot of things about animals. Although I didn't become an animal enthusiast like you or a…"

"Petal?"

"I'm sorry mother for stopping but I don't think I should mention my father's profession."

"Oh… it's okay Petal," Fluttershy looked away from Petal and blushed. "So um if you don't mind…what am I like in the future?"

"Umm…well you're kind of the same at least in my opinion. Sorry for being so bland but maybe that's a good thing."

"Oh… do you get along with your father?"

"Oh yes. Father and I get along very well. Often times we would walk around the Everfree Forest for hours but lately we haven't been able to."

"Why's that?"

Petal remained silent and looked away from Fluttershy.

"Oh it's okay I understand it could affect the future," said Fluttershy.

"No it should be fine. It's just that right now in the future… you're pregnant with my new little siblings," replied Petal.

"I'm pregnant in the future?"

"I know it's a shock and it was the same in the future but we were also really happy."

"Wow… have I thought of any names for them yet?"

"Not really. You mostly just sleep and relax at home. My father and I take care of the animals. It's a little hard since we have so many but we're all a little excited. Your friends are also really excited especially Auntie Rarity. She already made matching clothes for them."

Fluttershy blushed, "It doesn't surprise me. Rarity is such a good friend."

"You're really close to her, even in this time, just from your statement alone I can tell you two are great friends."

"Oh yes ever since we became friends with Twilight we've gotten real close."

"Wow that's something that I didn't know."

A small humming bird flew around Petal. Petal stuck her hoof out and let the humming bird land on her hoof.

"Aren't you just the prettiest bird?" complimented Petal. Petal began to sing softly and in response the humming bird began to sing.

"Wow you have beautiful voice," said Fluttershy.

"Thank you. You and father taught me how to sing."

"I haven't even been able to get that little shy one to sing yet."

"I guess I'm just lucky."

The humming bird began to fly around and sing. Fluttershy began to sing with the humming bird and fly around with it. Petal laughed and joined her mother in singing. The three flew around and continued to sing for a couple of minutes. After singing the humming bird landed on a branch and yawned. Fluttershy and Petal landed back on the floor and began to laugh.

"You are quite the singer Petal," said Fluttershy.

"Thank you mother," replied Petal.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Petal if you don't mind?"

"Sure I would be delighted to."

"Can you tell me a secret from the future. You know something that won't get you in trouble."

"Hmm… well… there was one time when I was learning how to fly."

"Oh what happen? Please tell me you did better then me..."

"Unfortunately I did worse…"

"Oh dear…"

"It's not your fault. I promise. It's… my uncle was teaching my nephew and I how to fly and for me… I got really nervous. So we practiced and practiced but I couldn't fly. My cousin learned how to fly but I couldn't so finally my uncle told me…" Petal coughed, took a deep breath, and began talking like her uncle, "Now Petal you are my niece and I know you can fly. You have it running in your blood but it just won't come out without a little… push. My uncle pushed me off the highest cloud and just let me free fall towards Ponyville. I tried to get myself going but it just wouldn't happen. That was when my aunt dashed over and caught me before I can hit the ground. She yelled at my uncle for hours while I cried hours. I didn't stop until you hugged me and said everything was going to get better."

"Oh my that was much worse. How did you learn how to fly?"

"My father taught me. We took it nice and easy and I eventually learned."

Petal yawned and her eyes were now slightly closed.

"Well it's kind of late. Why don't we get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning," said Fluttershy,

"Of course mother," replied Petal.

"I'll show you to my guest room."

"Thank you mother."

Petal followed Fluttershy to another room. When Petal walked into the room she smiled. She recognized the room because it was her room in the future. Although the room looked different Petal felt extremely comfortable in the room and placed her left front hoof on the bed.

"This is my room in the future," said Petal, "it might not look like it yet but this is my room."

Petal began to tear up.

"Petal are you okay?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I'm just a little homesick. Sorry about that."

Fluttershy hugged Petal, "It's okay Petal I know it must be hard to be away from home."

"Thank you mother…"

Fluttershy let go of Petal and smiled, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Yeah you're right. Thank you mother."

Petal lied down on the bed, Fluttershy then covered her with a blanket and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight… Petal."

"Goodnight mother."

Petal closed and Fluttershy walked out of the room to go into her room.

In the morning, Fluttershy opened her eyes and immediately smelled something sweet in the air. She decided to go into her kitchen and saw Petal stirring oatmeal in a pot.

"What are you making Petal?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm making cherry, vanilla oatmeal. It's your favorite right?" asked Petal.

"Oh yes it is. How did you know?"

"I'm your daughter remember."

"Oh… yeah right."

"I'm sorry did I offend you mother?"

"Oh no sorry. It's just that I'm not use to having you here. I'm sorry if that sounded rude."

"Oh not at all mother I understand." Petal poured some oatmeal into a bowl and gave it to her mother. Petal then placed five bowls across the house and filled each bowl with acorns. After she filled all the bowls up, Petal grabbed one more bowl and filled it with the oatmeal.

"So umm… Petal… in the future am I still friends with everypony?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh yes mother. In fact my father is a friend with all of your friends' husbands. We're one big happy family," answered Petal.

"That's great to know."

An albino hawk-like bird that was sparkling then landed on the window and cried out.

"That's Princess Estella's bird," said Petal, "Estella must have a message for us."

"He's beautiful. What kind of bird is he?" asked Fluttershy.

"He's a spirit hawk. They're very rare in the Nightly Desert Kingdom and almost impossible to find anywhere else. They can turn into orbs for easy transportation. She must have brought him with her."

"Wow."

Fluttershy and Petal walked up to the hawk. The hawk placed a letter down in front of Petal and then flew off. As it took off the hawk made a loud screeching noise and vanished midflight.

"That was beautiful," said Fluttershy.

"Indeed," said Petal.

Petal opened the letter and read it.

"So what does it say?" asked Fluttershy.

"Princess Estella wants us to gather in Town Square to discuss something. I'm not sure what it is about but I guess we should go," replied Petal.

"Oh okay. I have to pick up some groceries so this will be perfect."

"Alright then we should get going."

"Sure let me get my things."

"I'll go help you."

Fluttershy and Petal grabbed a couple of bags and left their cottage.


End file.
